You again
by scorpion22
Summary: Juno and Mark see each other a year after the baby is born. Will it be a one time occurrence or will something happen between them. Inspired by the deleted scenes of the movie. I own nothing, but please review. The rating my change.


I own nothing. I thought of this when I was watching the deleted scenes from the film.

Chapter 1

Juno stood alone in the aisle of a music store looking through cd after cd of music. She didn't see anyone come into the aisle with her, she didn't notice that person staring at her and she didn't notice when that person started walking towards her.

"Juno "said a familiar voice finally getting her attention and when she turned in that person's direction she found herself staring into Mark's face.

"Mark "said Juno is shock before a silence fell between them simply staring at each other both surprised to see the other.

"It's been almost a year since we've seen each other how are you, you look really good "exclaimed Mark and it was clear to her that he was nervous about seeing her again.

" I'm good I had the baby gave it to Vanessa now my life's starting to get back to normal " said Juno her words coming out in a rush as her heart beat faster despite the fact that she was dating Bleaker she still had a huge crush on Mark the man standing in front of her.

"Yeah I know Vanessa let me see him he's beautiful "smiled Mark and Juno couldn't help, but smile back.

"What's his name "whispered Juno looking down at the floor wishing she hadn't of asked that question as soon as it left her mouth she had no right to know that baby was Vanessa's baby now not hers. They moved to a couple of chairs sitting side by side in silence.

" Andy his name is Andy him and Vanessa are very happy " whispered Mark taking her hand as he spoke silently telling her that it was alright to care.

"Good "whispered Juno letting him continue to hold her hand for a few seconds before she ripped it from his grasp.

"Are you still writing music "said Juno looking away from him deep down wondering why even though she had Bleaker why she wanted to jump this guy in that moment?

" Yeah I'm still writing music, but not just for commercials anymore I'm writing my own music I'd love for you to hear some of it " said Mark nearly making her jump when he placed his hand over hers as it rested on the table. Silence surrounded them again as Juno let him take her hand as he slid a card with his name and phone number across the table at her.

"Why are you giving me this "said Juno moving her hand away from his and looking at him feeling a burning inside her body as their eyes met and she picked up the card?

"I was hoping you'd have dinner with me "smiled Mark letting his eyes roam over her body for the first time increasing the burning and increasing her urges to jump him.

"I can't have dinner with you "exclaimed Juno ripping her hand away from his again when he attempted to take hers again.

"Juno come on a dinner between friends won't hurt anybody "whispered Mark trying to persuade her to change her mind. He took both her hands making her look at him and as he did and she looked him in the eyes she knew there was only one answer she could give.

" Fine, but nothing fancy something simple and you will meet me a block from my house no one will see us and after we will never see each other again " demanded Juno trying to sound harsh, but failing she couldn't take her eyes from his and she wanted him to hold her hands forever.

"When and where "smiled Mark letting go of one of her hands watching as she tried to hide a smile from him.

"Anywhere no one we know will see us "said Juno thinking as she did that Bleaker never looked at her the way Mark was right now and she suddenly wished he would.

"You asked me so you decide where we're going "snapped Juno looking at him like he was an idiot for not assuming this. Despite the way she talked to him Mark smiled and started laughing making her look at him confused by his reaction finding her hand suddenly in his again.

"How's Saturday "asked Mark squeezing her hand as he spoke? "Saturday's good pick me up at six thirty "snapped Juno again standing removing her hand from his.

"Juno "called Mark making her turn as she walked away from him.

"What now "snapped Juno giving him an annoyed look as she turned staring him down as she waited to find out why he hollered after her.

"You didn't give me your address "smiled Mark smugly walking over to her and hand her a piece of paper and a pen.

" Oh yeah sorry I forgot " said Juno writing her address on the paper and handing it back to him and leaving again. He let her leave this time he simply stuffed the paper into his pocket smiling happily.

" I'm an idiot " said Juno as she left the shop walking quickly away not to her house, but to her friend Leah's she was the only person she could talk to right now. Knocking on Leah's door she breathed a sign when she answered.

"Dude what's up "said Leah walking out onto the porch.

"I might be in trouble "said Juno staring at her friend.


End file.
